


Лекарство от кошмаров

by Rashiro



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-05-15 02:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14781810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rashiro/pseuds/Rashiro
Summary: Человеческое тепло - лучшее средство от кошмаров.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на фмоб по ключу: "утешение: напишу, как мой персонаж комфортит вашего - или наоборот", пост-ВБ.

— Хэй, мистер Старк. Здесь немного одиноко.

Питер понимает, что разговаривать с голограммой Старка странно, особенно, если тот его не слышит, но вести диалог с самим собой — ненормально.

— Как думаете, мистер Старк, у меня получится выбраться отсюда?

Вернуться обратно — несбыточная, как кажется сейчас Питеру, мечта. Ведь он не более, чем пыль: образ самого себя из чьих-то воспоминаний. Или след собственных мыслей. Или душа, перенесённая в другой мир. Питер не знает, кто и что он сейчас.

Может, его вообще не существует.

— Мистер Старк, мне страшно.

Голограмма Старка щурится и ободряюще улыбается. Впрочем, это всё, что она умеет — зацикленные несколько секунд не самый лучший собеседник, но большего у Питера сейчас нет.

— Мистер Старк, я обязательно вернусь.

Ещё одна улыбка. Голограмма мигает и идёт помехами — техника, даже самая совершенная, не вечна и здесь. Питер не хочет остаться в полном одиночестве, но разве у него есть выбор?

Он касается руки Старка, сжимает бесплотные пальцы, словно вместе с исчезающей голограммой хочет исчезнуть сам.

— Возьмите меня с собой, — шепчет Питер, чувствуя, как отключаются системы костюма. Видя, как пропадает изображение. Как начинает кружиться голова. — Мистер Старк...


	2. Chapter 2

Тони снится один и тот же сон.

— Мистер Старк! Кажется, со мной что-то не так.

И Тони смотрит, как Питер рассыпается в прах.

— Мистер Старк, что это?

Тони оборачивается, протягивает руку, но снова не успевает.

— Мистер Старк... пожалуйста.

Тони держит его изо всех сил, но итог всегда один и тот же.

— Мистер Старк!  
— Мистер Старк.  
— Мистер Старк...

Тони хочет разорвать этот круг, хочет вырваться, забыть. Тони хочет спать спокойно, а не наблюдать раз за разом, как Питер исчезает у него на глазах. Тони хочет знать, что с Питером всё в порядке — всегда.

— Тони!

Он открывает глаза и встречается с испуганным взглядом Питера.

— Ой... То есть мистер Старк. — Тот опускает голову и невнятно бормочет: — Вы не просыпались... И кричали во сне.

Меньше всего Тони хочет, чтобы кто-нибудь — Питер, всегда Питер — знал об этих чёртовых кошмарах.

— Всё в порядке, — говорит Тони и садится на кровати. Улыбается и старается, чтобы голос звучал пободрее: — Это просто сон, паучок. Не придавай этому значения.

По взгляду Питера понятно, что тот уже возвёл кошмар в ранг мировой проблемы.

— Я, — Тони делает упор на этом слове, — в порядке. Иди спать.

Питер кивает и поднимается с пола, но никуда не идёт, лишь застывает у кровати, закусив губу. «Сейчас что-то будет», — думает Тони и не ошибается.

— Извините, — шепчет Питер и одним движением вытягивается рядом — поверх одеяла. Неловко закидывает руку Тони поперёк груди. — Тётя Мэй всегда оставалась со мной, когда мне снились кошмары.

Тони давит рвущийся с языка комментарий и обхватывает Питера за плечи, притягивает ближе: так лучше чувствуется, что тот — настоящий. Что никуда не исчез и, как надеется Тони, никуда не исчезнет внезапно и без объяснений. Так гораздо спокойнее, пусть и немного — на самом деле очень — странно. Дурацкая ситуация.

— Пятница меня впустила, — отвечает Питер на так и не заданный вопрос. — Мне было важно знать, что вы тут. А ещё, — он замолкает на мгновение, сглатывает и продолжает едва слышно: — вы меня звали.

Тони закрывает глаза и выдыхает, считает до десяти и обратно. И только потом говорит:

— Слезай.

Он думает, что придётся выслушать истерику или какие-то протесты, но Питер молча отодвигается, спускает ноги на пол и замирает. Весь его вид выражает если не крайнюю обиду, то как минимум огорчение. Смешно, насколько легко можно читать эмоции Питера — хотя он даже и не думает их скрывать.

Тони откидывает одеяло — наверное, слишком поспешно — и приглашающе хлопает ладонью по кровати:

— Так удобнее.

Радостное недоумение — лучшее лекарство от кошмаров. Как и тепло под боком.


End file.
